Blessure
by Sylnodel-Shine
Summary: Mes neurones se reconnectent lorsque je sens la lame nous soulever. Dans un gémissement sonore, je glisse sur l'épée vers Sasuke alors que mes pieds quittent le sol. Lui laisse échapper une plainte, et son corps se tend en arrière, comme une poupée cassée. Il tente de garder les yeux ouverts. Son regard voilé par la douleur se pose sur son ancêtre. C'est lui qui tient la lame.


**Blessure**

Le bruit caractéristique de deux lames s'entrechoquant.

Un kunai et une lame.

Deux respirations hachées.

Deux combattants.

Avec des projets bien différents.

Le mien, qui n'est autre que celui de ramener l'autre crétin contre qui je me bats, au village. En lui retamant la gueule s'il le faut.

Et lui… bah je ne sais pas trop en fait.

Hein ? Pourquoi on se bat ? C'est très simple : alors que je rentrais de mission, avec Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan et Sai, j'ai senti un chakra familier. Je l'ai direct reconnu, et sans réfléchir j'ai foncé. D'ailleurs, je sens déjà le doux poing de Sakura se poser avec délicatesse sur ma joue, me susurrant à l'oreille des mots doux. Du style « crétin ! », « inconscient ! », « mais qui m'a fichu un abruti pareil ! » et autre gentillesse similaire. Enfin, elle n'a pas tort en même temps. Après tout, à dix-huit ans, il aurait été normal que je sois plus prudent. Mais non. J'ai une réputation de ninja imprévisible à tenir, moi !

Donc, c'est ce qui m'a amené à me battre contre lui. Avec la ferme intention de le ramener cette fois. Comme toutes les autres fois d'ailleurs.

Pour en revenir au combat, il y a une chose que je trouve curieuse. Certes, ça fait longtemps que je l'avais croisé, mais il y a un truc étrange. Et je ne parle pas du fait qu'il est devenu plus petit que moi.

Eh oui, niark, niark, je suis plus grand que lui de presque une tête ! Mais bon, j'imagine que vous vous doutez que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de me moquer de lui. Bref.

La chose étrange, c'est que j'ai 'impression qu'il est… hésitant dans ses coups. Enfin non. Pas hésitant. C'est comme s'il ne voulait pas se battre contre moi. Et puis les coups d'œil fréquents qu'il lance envers Madara m'intrigue. C'est comme s'il le surveillait, qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Bon, sur ce niveau-là, je ne peux qu'approuver sa décision.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de ce type, qui ne devrait être rien de moins qu'une vieille momie putréfiée à l'heure actuelle, il n'a pas bougé le petit doigt. Rien, nada, que dalle. Genre, je ne suis pas censé être sa cible à l'autre ancêtre ? Il ne voulait pas s'emparer de Kyubi ?

J'attaque plus fort Sasuke, préférant éviter de perdre du temps. D'autant plus que Kyu n'est pas à l'aise avec l'autre psychopathe à côté. Enfin, il grogne et a juste envie de le bouffer, mais ça me déconcentre en fait. Et être déconcentré face à un Uchiwa, c'est comme se taper tout seul avec un marteau et une enclume. Du suicide.

Je vois Sasuke se concentrer totalement dans notre combat. Il bouge sans hésitation cette fois. Je commence à fatiguer, et je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser. Je bondis vers lui, il en fait de même. Et à l'instant où j'allais lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure -et lui de même j'en suis sûr- je me stoppe alors qu'une douleur vive se diffuse dans mon ventre, juste au-dessus de mon estomac. Sans comprendre, mon cerveau analyse la situation et je sais qu'aucun organe vital n'a été touché. Mais bon dieu ça fait mal ! Je vais rétamer mon meilleur ami, je vous le dis ! Je relève les yeux vers lui, énervé, avant de les écarquiller. Il est à une vingtaine de centimètres de moi, et a l'air aussi étonné que moi. Je vois Sasuke fermer les yeux -tandis que mon cerveau se met à buguer- et tousser du sang. Il a mal. Lui aussi. Je baisse les yeux. Il y a une lame qui nous transperce tous les deux. Mais lui est plus petit que moi, comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Et si l'épée me transperce au flanc, lui, la lame lui transperce un poumon, d'après l'emplacement, et le sang qui s'écoule de sa bouche. Ou tout du moins qui l'a déchiré. Mes neurones se reconnectent lorsque je sens la lame nous soulever. Dans un gémissement sonore, je glisse sur l'épée vers Sasuke alors que mes pieds quittent le sol. Lui laisse échapper une plainte, et son corps se tend en arrière, comme une poupée cassée. Il tente de garder les yeux ouverts. Son regard voilé par la douleur se pose sur son ancêtre. C'est lui qui tient la lame.

Je croyais que Madara tenait plus à sa famille qu'à sa propre vie… Mais alors, pourquoi il a attaqué Sasuke aussi ?! Moi je peux comprendre, j'étais d'ailleurs même étonné qu'il ne le fasse pas plus tôt, mais son descendant… En plus, que je sache -bon je sais, je ne sais pas grand-chose, mais bon, ce n'est pas trop le moment de chipoter là- Sasuke ne l'a pas trahi…

Madara ricane en fixant mon ami.

-Navré Sasuke, mais tu étais un peu trop lent à battre ton ami… J'ai cru un instant que tu ne voulais pas le battre. Enfin, tu peux être heureux, tu auras servi à ramener le clan Uchiwa là où il aurait dû toujours l'être… au sommet !

Mais il est fou ce type ! Je dirige mon regard vers les yeux onyx de Sasuke. Il faiblit. Ses sharingans ne sont même plus activés. Mais avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux, j'ai le temps de voir cette lueur dans son regard. Cette lueur qui me transperce le cœur. La trahison.

Une fois de plus, Sasuke est trahi par quelqu'un en qui il pensait avoir confiance. Je vois qu'il est dévasté. Encore une fois.

De la verticale, nous passons pratiquement à l'horizontal avant que Madara nous lance sans délicatesse au loin. Je roule sur une bonne quinzaine de mètres, avant de me propre un arbre en plein milieu du dos. Je grimace tandis que le chakra de Kyubi me soigne.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste qu'un corps s'écrase sur le mien, me faisant souffler tout l'air de mes poumons.

Je panique. Sasuke !

Je n'avais pas réalisé avant, mais j'ai remarqué tout à l'heure qu'il n'avait plus la marque maudite d'Orochimaru sur l'épaule… ça veut dire qu'il ne guérit plus comme moi !

Je reprends mes esprits. Ce n'est pas en m'affolant que je vais sauver Sasuke. D'autant plus que sa respiration se fait de plus en plus sifflante. Et je crois que le sang dans sa gorge est en train de l'étouffer… J'ordonne au démon renard de nous protéger avec son chakra pendant que je soigne le brun.

Je n'attends pas que mon démon me dise s'il le fait ou non que j'ouvre la bouche pâle de mon ami, et que je plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'inspire le plus fort que je peux. Je sens le goût du sang se répandre dans ma bouche. Je m'éloigne et crache tout le liquide vital que j'ai sur la langue et replonge aussitôt sur sa bouche. Je refais l'expérience cinq ou six fois avant que sa respiration ne redevienne normale. Enfin, juste saccadée par la douleur quoi. Je le redresse et déchire mon haut que je noue autour de son torse. Je note mentalement au passage que Kyubi m'a obéit.

Bon, je sens que je vais morfler plus tard.

Surtout que je n'aurais même pas rétamer ce type.

Enfin, passons, après toute la vie de Sasuke est plus importante que la tête du vieux croulant. Je profite qu'il soit inconscient pour glisser mes bras sous ses genoux et son dos pour le soulever contre mon torse. Je sens ma blessure tirer, mais c'est bientôt guéri. Dès que Sasuke est hors de danger, je fonce te remercier, Kyu !

J'annule le chakra de protection et profite de la surprise du vieil Uchiwa pour m'enfuir.

Je fonce vers Konoha. Il faut que j'amène mon brun à la vieille au plus vite ! Et je n'ai pas le temps de retrouver Sakura-chan et les autres. J'espère qu'ils rentreront directement au village…

Je passe les portes du village avec soulagement. Enfin ! Il était temps, Sasuke commençait à avoir de la fièvre. Je le voyais à son visage pâle contrastant avec ses joues rougies, et son front d'où perlaient des goutes de sueur.

Arrivé au bureau de la vieille, je défonce pratiquement la porte et crie avant qu'elle ne commence déjà à me crier dessus :

-Tsunade baa-chan ! Dépêche-toi, je t'en prie, il faut que tu le soigne, ou sinon il ne va pas tenir très longtemps !

Elle referme net la bouche et d'un ton sérieux et professionnel, me dit de la suivre dans la pièce attenante à son bureau. Elle me fait un signe, et je dépose Sasuke délicatement sur le lit au centre de la pièce. Du chakra vert apparait sur ses doigts, et elle commence à le soigner, en refermant d'abord la plaie béante de son torse.

Je détourne le regard pour le poser sur son visage. Il est pâle… trop pâle ! Mais malgré ça, il est magnifique.

Ses paupières fermées, aux cils longs et noirs, cachant deux perles aussi sombres que la nuit, ses cheveux que j'ai pu constater doux alors que sa tête reposait sur mon torse dénudé il y a quelques temps, ses lèvres pâles et pleines, qui avaient un goût de sucre vanillé, étaient si délicates, comme tout en lui… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais alors que mon meilleur ami, celui pour qui je donnerai ma vie, était allongé dans ce lit, entre le vie et la mort, je me rendis compte d'une chose. Je ne pouvais envisager une vie sans lui. Sans Sasuke.

Je m'assis à même le sol, attendant que Tsunade finissent ses soins. J'avais confiance en elle, je savais qu'elle allait le sauver, mais pourtant, je ne pouvais empêcher mon ventre de se tordre douloureusement, tellement j'avais peur pour lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'Hokage se redressa enfin. Je bondis.

-Alors, comment va-t-il ?

-Il est hors de danger, me souffla-t-elle, fatiguée.

A ses mots, je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Quel soulagement !

Mes yeux se posèrent sur le brun. Mon brun. Celui, qui n'était rien de moins -j'avais eu largement eu le temps de réfléchir pendant ses quatre heures non-stop de soins- que mon amour. Mon ange le plus précieux. Sasuke.

Je ne me posais même pas de questions, comme si c'était… normal. Comme la suite logique des choses. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si Sasuke et moi faisions dans la simplicité.

Je compris parfaitement le regard que la vieille me lança. Elle voudrait des explications le plus tôt possible, mais elle me laissait du temps avec mon ami. Je la remercierais plus tard. Elle retourna dans son bureau sur un « il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, à mon avis dix minutes maximum ». Et elle ferma la porte.

Je retournai à la contemplation de mon ange. Il me sembla qu'une éternité s'était écoulée lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils. Je me penchais vers lui au moment où il ouvrit les yeux. Je lui souris tendrement, avant de le prendre dans mes bras.

-Naruto…

-Je suis là Sasuke.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me repousse, voir tente de me frapper, mais il ne bougea pas. Son regard était vide, perdu. Alors, poussé par un instinct étrange, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Je t'aime Sasuke… je ne t'abandonnerai jamais !

Deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Deux larmes que j'essuyais de mes pouces avant de me faufiler dans le lit, le serrant contre moi, heureux qu'il soit à mes côtés. Parce que j'étais persuadé que cette fois, il ne partirait plus. J'en fut d'autant plus convaincue lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur mon torse, et que pour la première fois, il n'abaisse ses barrières face à moi, pleurant toute son innocence perdue, ses rêves sacrifiés…

End.

 _ **Dans le bureau de l'auteur…**_

 _ **L'auteur, s'étira, faisant craquer son dos.**_

 _ **-Ah ! Enfin ! J'ai fini !**_

 _ **Sasuke, toujours assit sur son canapé, la regarda, lassé.**_

 _ **-J'ai l'impression qu'elle me fait de plus en plus niait ! Et puis comment j'ai pu me faire transpercer aussi facilement par ce vieillard !**_

 _ **-Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi pour le bien de la fic… soupira l'auteur, tu as d'autres questions idiotes ? dit-elle en tournant vivement un regard glacial vers le jeune Uchiwa.**_

 _ **-Euh, non, c'est bon.**_

 _ **Naruto, assit à côté de lui, frissonna.**_

 _ **-C'est moi où plus le temps passe, plus Syl devient effrayante ?**_

 _ **-C'est parce que son inspiration vient toujours le soir vers 22h-23h, du coup, quant elle a fini d'écrire, généralement vers 1h du matin, elle est crevée et ne rêve plus que de son lit, intervint Itachi.**_

 _ **-Aussi, quelle idée d'écrire aussi tard !**_

 _ **-Des reviews pour pallier son manque de sommeil serait peut-être une bonne idée… pensa tout haut Naruto.**_

 _ **-Alors ? une petite review pour sa santé ? Please ?**_


End file.
